єνιℓ ιη тнє мιdѕт
by A Silver Nightmare
Summary: It was a good day. The sun shining, the crisp feel of summer, and everything going smoothly. Then the tornado struck. Storm is cast out from his family, and joins another family with another lifestyle. Storm only wants to keep his little brother and his new friends safe. Too bad that's easier said than done.
1. Prolouge

_The blurry colorless trees glowed in the moonlight. Everything was gray, white, and black. There was no hint of any other colors, and his own dark pelt blended in with the trees. Hopefully no one would find him. Suddenly, blurred shapes of cats dead long ago appeared to try to reach him. Soft whispering came from all directions, and he was unsure where to go to escape the horrors of this deadly forest._

_"I...need...your...help."_

_Storm turned around, to the left, then to the right, forwards, and the back. He saw nothing except for far away shapes of dead cats, all staring, moving their muzzles, though he could hear only one whisper._

_"Come...here."_

_There was the whisper again. The words would haunt Storm from day to night. He heard it in his head, and mist quickly covered the colorless dead cats. He trembled slightly, and noticed that he could feel nothing but cold. Hunger gnawed in his belly, though he had just eaten a few hours ago._

_Storm had this dream many times before, but the dead ghost cats had never spoke to him until today._

_Wake up Storm, wake up! He told himself. Storm closed his eyes and felt himself, sinking slowly into the darkness._

* * *

><p>"Storm — STOP MOVING!"<p>

He woke up to the sound of his mother, Dark. Her loud hiss was hard to miss, and he shuddered at the thought of the whispering ghost cats' hissing.

His mother was strict with him and his brother, Shadow, but she always liked Shadow the best. Well, in Storm's opinion, to be exact. Besides, Shadow was just a weak little maggot who was thin and sickly. Not that Storm didn't like him — he was just too boring to play with? Who gets tired so easily?

His mother glared at him, her amber orbs flashing maliciously. Storm never saw her this angry.

"It's the middle of the night—what's gotten into you these days?! Stop whimpering and moving in your sleep! Shadow's having a hard time sleeping too because of you!"

Sadness built up in him and tears threatened to flood out from his eyes, but he obeyed his mother. He heard her comforting his brother. Storm wished she would comfort him and take away all the bad dreams. He closed his eyes again, although this time Storm dreamed of nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! **

**-Silver**


	2. Leaving, leaving gone

"Storm, wake up," whispered a nervous voice.

Storm's head snapped right up.

"What? Why are you waking me up, Shadow?"

It was still dark, but there was a faint outline of the rising sun just above the treetops. Storm could see his brother's glowing amber eyes though.

"I had a bad dream. And there was this weird sound all around us so I got scared and woke you up," Shadow stated.

Storm sighed. He was used to be woken up because Shadow had bad dreams, but Storm never needed anyone's help or comfort.

"What sound?" Storm asked.

"Listen."

Storm listened, but only silence met his ears. Then suddenly, a chirping sound started up as is buzzed louder.

Shadow trembled, "hear those? I think we're being stalked. Let's wake Mama up."

"Shadow, those sounds are just birds chirping," scoffed Storm at his brother as he stopped him from waking their mother, "birds are harmless and stupid. Just ignore them."

* * *

><p>It was morning, and Storm was still lying curled up away from his brother and mother. Shadow was curled up against their mother as she was very protective of Shadow.<p>

Storm felt a blaze of loneliness and anger.

_Why doesn't she like me? Is she doing that just because she hates me and wants me to leave?_ he wondered.

"I'm leaving," Storm announced loudly as he saw his mother stir a little.

"Go away," his mother mumbled.

Storm decided that it his mother really hated him, and didn't want him there.

"Okay, bye. Bye Shadow, bye Dark!"

He stepped away and padded through the forest. Storm expected his mother, or at least Shadow to chase him down and plead for him to come back. But no one came, so he kept walking, never looking back.

*(*)*

_**AN: I updated! Finally in a few months! ;)**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-Silver**_


End file.
